Love or Bust?
by tenkage onna
Summary: It started with a drunken confession, and slowly turned into a mistake neither of the had expected. Now with a mysterious, or not, egg to deal with, can the two bring themselves to admit the truth to each other? Jing/Kir crackness
1. Chapter 1

started out as a cute crack-idea XDD but nao i wanna write it D8 shocking i know. hopefully it wont be too scarring.

warning: the pairing, mpreg i guess, OC's, shounen ai, crackness, spoilers maybe.  
inspiration: the oc was inspired by "i wanna hold your hand" and my friends XD and that it seems funny. this is inspired by sakura biyori.  
reasons: i wansta DX  
rating: T at most?  
pairing: jing/kir (isshot)  
summary: it started with a drunken confession, and slowly turned into a mistake neither of the had expected. now with a mysterious (or not) egg to deal with, can the two bring themselves to admit the truth to each other? its love or bust! (crappy summary)  
disclaimer: not mine, never will be. i only own fluff, tuff and puff.

sya, i know, its scarring. plz dont flame me, or complain about the oc's. criticism isnt a flame and flames arent criticism. lets be mature here (smilesmile) back away now if the following warnings are creepy, or else enjoy the story (thumbsup)

onward!

llll

It was just another day for them. Normal and perfectly at peace, and for once Jing and Kir weren't being chased by girls or odd villains. It was a nice day to just kick back for a change, lounging and doing whatever they wanted. That was how the day started. How it was ending however...

The bar was shady and obviously hazardous to one's health if you weren't careful. Music played from somewhere within the bar, and happy and drunken laughter filled the room, the occasional brawl breaking out every now and then. Oddly enough, in this place of drunken idiocy (For the most part. There was probably a mob meeting in there, for all they knew) sat Jing, slumped at the bar, a dozen small glasses littering it's polished surface. Most, if not all, of those said glasses belonged to the smashed teen that sat before them, like a drunken king with a dozen mini glass peasants that worshiped him and all the ground he walked on. Or not. Whatever. He was a bit out of it, so he couldn't be sure.

He sat there, drinking shot after shot, a nice stream of gold coins allowing the bartender to "forget" his age. Why, might you ask, was the great Bandit King sitting in a shady bar getting drunk off his ass? Hell if he knew. It started with Kir ordering something, then leaving his glass to Jing so that he could go flirt with a group of women across the bar (who were probably the wives of said mob bosses), and after keeping an eye on his partner for a few minutes, he had turned away, sick of the scene. He wasn't sure exactly WHY he was disgusted by the scene, and he didn't wish to contemplate it. After a few minutes of just staring at the murky liquid in front of him, the bartender had brought him out of his daze, asking if he was going to drink it or make out with it. Jing made a face, and quickly downed the shot.

The effects were somewhat instant, and before he knew it, Jing had downed six or so shots before the alcohol had finally caught up to him. While drinking, he had slowly begun to mumble to the bartender, unknowing of what he was confessing or that he was even talking.

Not that he minded, it made watching Kir a bit less painful. The bartender listened half heartedly, busy with his job, and Jing didn't even notice when the man wasn't even there. This is where the story starts.

"I'know, I dunno why i bother...Imean he doesn't even notice or nothin, and its like talkin to an animal...well he isa bird an all buuut y'get teh idea..." he mumbled away, eyes half massed as he stared unseeingly at the back of the bar, uncaring of the few people who weren't drunk quite yet. They ignored him to for the most part.

"I's not even like mspectin 'im to like, confess love or nothin. I dunno why I even like the prick...nother glass pleaze..." Jing mumbled, scowling at his empty shot glass.

The bartender eyed him, setting another glass down in front of the teen. "So...whats the issue again?" he asked, actually beginning to get curious of what the hell a drunk kid (obviously loaded) was even talking about. A love issue it sounded like.

Jing picked up the glass teetering and downing it quickly, swaying and grunting in annoyance when the liquid was once again gone. "'Im." he said, gesturing vaguely to Kir, who was busy flirting with a large bosomed woman. Scowling, the teen turned back, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Nother shot pleaze..." he muttered, taking the glass as it was being set down, downing it quickly.

"He flirs and flirs, an he nosises those girls, but he doesn't pay me any mind...like I dun exist, jus flirs...and then ges all mad an stuff when I 'nore im' later on...like its sprising or sometin...notter shot puleze..." he mumbled, obviously starting to slip up.

"You've had enough kid." the bartender said firmly, beginning to collect and clean the glasses that Jing had finished recently.

He pouted, mumbling and slumping onto the bar with a heavy sigh, eyes sullen and glazed over. He was quiet for a long moment, and for a moment the man behind the counter thought he passed out. He jumped a bit when the kid looked up, eyes a bit damp and full of hurt.

"Whyz he do tat...? D'ya tink he jus doesn't like me?" he asked, voice almost desperate.

The man frowned, not sure what to say. Glancing at the bird behind Jing, he frowned. He didn't have the heart to tell the kid what he thought. "I dunno kid." he said simply.

Jing looked at the man, eyes slowly lighting up in realization. He may have been drunk, but he could still read people well. After a moment, he dropped his head silently, and the bartender watched his shoulders quiver for a few minutes sadly. After a minute or two, he set a shot glass down in front of Jing, who jumped, not looking up.

"Heres one on the house." the man said softly.

Jing slowly lifted his head, eying the glass before slowly taking it, the alcohol already effecting his stomach. He took a long sip, not drinking it all for once. His depression was also taking a toll on him, and he almost felt ill. Maybe he should stop...looking back at Kir, who paid him no mind, he thought better of this and downed the remaining alcohol in the glass, closing his eyes tightly as he tipped backwards on his stool.

Oh who cared if he had one last glass...or five.

lll

PART 1 x.x forgive teh crackishness and oocness, i wrote mosta these chapters at like, 3 in the morning (not a great excuse though.)


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoyish?? (smilesmile) its a bit ooc maybe, sorry if it is. Twas written at 3 in the morning.

lllll

It was another peaceful and calm day, and for once, Jing and Kir weren't thieving or being chased down by girls or weird villains. A nice day to kick back and relax, and Kir was more than happy to take such a day off, eagerly flying off to a bar, Jing following after him slowly. It was the same as it usually was when they went to a bar, Kir ordered a drink, left it half drank, and went to flirt. When he came back, Jing was either going to be hammered or annoyed, but either way, it was normal.

He found a nice table full of women, all beautiful in their own respect, despite the fact they were probably all married. It never stopped Kir before, and it didn't now. He stood on the table, flirting away and listening to the coos he received for his half hearted efforts, grinning away and producing more lines and flowers and jewelry and all sorts of weird nonsense that was all made from almost nothing.

As per usual, Jing stayed at the bar, quietly watching Kir as he yapped away to the bartender. Kir wasn't really listening, not that he could hear over all the noise of the bar, but he could tell his partner was melancholy, and he could feel the intent stares when he turned to look at him. All normal enough, with one small exception. The lack of a stare after a few dozen minutes left the bird uneasy, making it hard to focus on the girls, and he found himself glancing over his shoulder to see his friend hunched over the bar, shoulders quivering.

He did a double take, eyes widening a bit when he realized Jing was crying. Crying. That, needless to say, was not normal. It tugged at his heart, and made him panic ever so slightly. He didn't like it when Jing didn't follow the usual pattern, and he hated it when the other was crying or sad. He stood there, silent and fighting with himself about whether or not to go see what was wrong, not noticing the soft murmur of the women.

"Somethin wrong Kir?" one asked, drawing his attention.

The bird jumped a little, turning quickly and forcing a smile. "Ah, not much..."

Another woman leaned forward a little. "That your friend over there??"

Kir nodded. "Yeah."

"He doesn't look too well."

"Yeah, he looks a bit upset..."

Thank you captain obvious, Kir thought in annoyance. "I know." he said, not really wanting to deal with any questions.

He felt the familiar stare on him, and fought the urge to look back, feeling a bit sad when it left suddenly. Five minutes later, the sound of a loud thump and clatter met his ears, making Kir jump and look back to where Jing was. Laying on his back, was Jing, passed out, a glass laying next to his hand. Naturally, Kir panicked, knowing that THIS wasn't normal in the least. He left the women, flying over to where Jing was and landing next to his head, looking at him and having a small attack in his mind.

"Jing! Jing, wake up!" he exclaimed, prodding the other, who simply let out a groan.

He scowled, realizing that his partner wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Which could be quite bad, he decided, knowing that most of the bar had seen his friend pay off the bartender for over an hour at least. Now that he was out of commission, he'd be an easy target. Much to Kir's dismay, it didn't seem Jing was waking up any time soon, and a couple dozen eyes were on them. Heaving a sigh, he began to try and figure out how to fix this.

Kir couldn't carry Jing, he couldn't drag him, and he wasn't waking up any time soon, so those options were gone. He also didn't trust anyone enough to ask them to help, lord knew his luck with people wasn't that good. But he couldn't just leave Jing here and go flirt...

A shadow hovered over him, and Kir looked up quickly, blinking when he noticed it was one of the women he had been flirting with. She had the most ritzy appearance out of all of them, rings and necklaces and a strange fancy dress covering her. She had to have been at least thirty, he thought. She looked at Jing, and from behind her careful mask, Kir noted a hint of contempt.

"That is your friend, correct?" she asked, gesturing to the unconscious teen with a fan.

The bird nodded, "Yeah. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

The woman smiled sweetly. "Would you like some assistance? I can have my men carry him back to wherever you're staying."

A tempting offer, what with the circumstances. Something seemed a bit off with this woman, though she seemed nice enough. He crossed his wings, taking a step back. "I don't suppose theres a catch to all this...?" he inquired.

Placing the fan at her chest, the woman made a strange gasping noise, as if hurt. "Its a reward for keeping my friends entertained." she explained, huffing a little.

He eyed her, feeling like he couldn't trust her, but in the end, what other real choice did Kir have? He sighed, glancing at Jing and twitching. He hoped this didn't end badly...

An hour later saw Jing comfy cozy in bed, though when he woke up, he probably wouldnt feel so dandy. Good, he deserves it, Kir thought in mock annoyance, sitting on the bed next to his friend, watching him in bordem. While Kir would have just gone off again, he was a bit worried about his friend, and also worried about that lady coming back here. Well, Kir would like to say he was more worried about the woman, but truth is, he was still inwardly panicking to some extent.

It wasn't so much that Jing had passed out, but the fact he had drank that much as to do so. Sure, his friend had gotten drunk while waiting for him to finish his flirting before, but he had never passed out like that, never even had that much impulse to drink so much. As an after note, Kir never remembered him crying while yacking to a bartender before. It was all too fishy in his head, and it all made him nervous. It couldn't end well, he decided, watching the sleeping teen.

Sighing, Kir scowled at Jing. "You can be such a pain sometimes..." he muttered, though there was no real spite to it.

As if to prove his point, a hand reached out, grabbing Kir and holding him tightly to Jing's chest, a soft snore escaping him. Twitching, the bird squirmed, hating it when the other did this at random. After a moment of fruitless struggling, he heaved a heavy sigh, making himself comfortable when he realized he wasn't getting away.

"God you are such a pain!" he complained, being nuzzled in return. He twitched.

Oh how he couldn't wait for the other to wake up and violently puke, if only for slight revenge. There was a brief feeling of lips moving against his head, and Kir blinked and made a face, noting that Jing was saying his name. Rolling his eyes, he ignored the quiet mumbling of his partner, deciding the other was just weird.

lllll

part 2 yay (slaps self) sya, sorta fillerish...anywho.


	3. Chapter 3

after this, i'll prolly get slower with the updating. just a heads up. but enjoyish?? the plot decided to rear its fuggleh face in the next chapter or two! so er...just humor meh (sweatdrop)

llllll

The sun was just rising when Jing finally awoke from his slumber at last, helping his hangover ever so slightly. Cracking open an eye, he groaned, rolling over and throwing an arm over his eyes tiredly, the faint light already getting to him. He lay there for a while, just trying to get over how bad his breath was and how cruddy he felt, wondering what the hell happened. He remembered going to the bar, and drinking like a fish (if not a warped and creepy looking fish) while spouting some drunken confessions to the bartender. After that, he just saw black.

"FINALLY, you're awake!"

He started, turning his head and blinking when he saw Kir. It took Jing a few seconds to register that Kir had been there the whole time. "Wha...? How long have I been out?" he asked groggily, hating how scratchy his voice sounded.

Kir huffed, collecting himself and straightening his feathers, relieved to at last be free from Jing's hold. "Long enough. You squashed me again by the way." he said in annoyance, to which Jing winced at.

"Sorry...I cant help it if you're fluffy and there." he mumbled, sitting up slowly and rubbing his head.

"I am NOT fluffy!!" Kir cried, now angry. He'd show him fluffy...

Jing didn't reply, and simply made a soft moan and stood up tiredly, stretching. God he needed a bath or something, he thought, scratching his head tiredly. He glanced around, looking for his bag that had somehow mysteriously gone missing from it's place on the bed post. Kir watched him for a few minutes, frowning. If he wanted any answers for last nights odd behavior, he should ask now, he thought, before Jing was awake enough to filter most of what he said.

"God, where did it go..." Jing muttered, scowling now.

"Maybe if you hadn't gotten _drunk_, you'd remember where you dropped your things." Kir said, then eyed where the bag was. "Speaking of which, what was with you last night?"

Jing blinked, turning to the bird and cocking his head, a small frown on his confused face. "Wha?"

"You were cryin and you passed out."

The teen winced, glancing away and scratching his head. He remembered the drunken confession he had made, of which he didn't wish to remember or think of at the moment. "I was drunk. Drunks do weird things." he said vaguely.

Kir crossed his wings and felt a tick mark appear on his forehead. "Not you."

Glancing at his friend, the teen turned his focus on the bag that he had finally located, distracting himself with the new excuse. When Jing flat out ignored him, Kir felt said anger tick pulse, and he fought the urge to shout at the other. That never helped much in this sort of argument. Huffing, he shifted, silently glaring for a moment.

"You tell a bartender that you paid off whats wrong, but not me. Why does that not surprise me." he mumbled to himself, huffing.

Jing froze in the middle of scrounging through his bag for clean clothes, silent and tense. After a moment, he pulled out some clothes and turned to face Kir with a pasted on smile. "Its nothing, really. You worry way too much Kir." he said, retreating to the bathroom before the other could say a word edgewise.

Eye twitching, Kir just stared at the closed (and locked) door, feeling insulted that he was not only lied to, but lied to badly. It figured, thats what he got for his good intentions, he thought bitterly.

llll

part 3! ...yes, theres a plot. this is sorta just setting up the background, so that what comes next sorta makes more sense (sticks tongue out) sorry they're such short and icky chapters nya.


	4. Chapter 4

(stares at alerts) omg, you people actually like this?? YAY (girlish squeal) thanks a ton (smilesmile) really motivated me.

er, enjoy perhaps?? nothin happens in this chapter, so you'll prolly be dissapointed till like, chapter...something. but since i adore this pairing and my mind makes up funny scenarios all the time, i promise to put in whatever i can that fits the rating. cause my shame forbids me to write anything over T for this at the moment.

enough of my ranting, onwards!

The night was clear and warm, stars dotting the inky indigo here and there. The streets were lit up, and people walked about, chattering loudly to each other. From the restaurants and bars came cheerful laughter and music, and any who glanced at them would have to either sneer at the drunks, or laugh and join them. Indeed, this was a nice town for a change, but for once Kir wasn't focused on finding girls.

The events of the last town remained clear in his head, and he didn't feel like repeating them all over again. Though he still hadn't figured out what had gone wrong, he was determined to not be embarrassed by a passed out partner, among other various reasons. The two walked down the streets, glancing around and looking for a hotel. So far there wasn't much luck, though maybe because half of the hotels were on top of bars. Needless to say, both Jing and Kir were a bit wary of them.

After another hours worth of looking around, they caved in and went to the least grungy looking bar/hotel they could find. The moment they opened the door, a foreboding aura surrounded the place, making the two hesitate to enter. After a moment, Jing boldly stepped inside, refusing to let a bar scare him off and leave him bedless. They checked in, and once the key was in Jing's hands, he relaxed a little.

The stairs were creaky as they made their way up them, glancing at the room numbers to find their own. When finally they located the cheap numbered plate, Jing looked at the worn door, wondering if he should even bother. After a moments thought, he decided a room was a room and pushed the door open, entering the grungy room. Against a chalky gray wall was a mattress, pushed up against it with messy sheets. Next to it was a rickety end table with a lamp, already on and illuminating the dingy room. A worn out rug was thrown over the dusty floor, and a window sat above the bed, open and letting air in.

All in all, it looked like shit.

Kir glanced around it, eye twitching a bit. "We paid for THIS?" he commented, watching the lamp flicker.

"I suppose so." Jing muttered, eying the untidy bed warily. He didn't want to know what had last happened on there.

Walking into the pigsty and setting his bad down on the end table, making sure not to leave anything of real value in there. He didn't trust this place, and he could only assume what the other "inns" were like. Sighing, he glanced around and wrinkled his nose at the room. He really didn't want to sleep in that bed...it then occurred to him that if he was completely out of it, he'd never notice the bed's state, and thus he would sleep. Briefly, he wondered if he had a slight addiction, to be contemplating this option after the last time he got smashed. He glanced at Kir, who was looking at the bed with a look.

"I'm going downstairs, wanna come?" he asked.

The bird blinked, then nodded after a moment. He didn't really like the idea of his friend getting smashed again, but what could he really say to make him not go? Even if he wanted to, he couldn't exactly say no to the idea of women and beer anyway. What could he say, he was just selfish like that. So in the end, they were walking down the stairs, headed towards the bar. Said bar was no different from the last one, which was odd. Jing was starting to wonder if all bars just did it the same on purpose or something. He wouldn't doubt it. And yet again, the nameless bartender stood, washing a cup, which also looked exactly like the cup in the last bar.

Shaking his head, he took a seat, paying all these odd similarities no mind. The man eyed Jing, and was about to say something before a couple coins were shoved across the polished surface, and the man instantly forgot all morals and age details, offering up a cup instantly filled with alcoholic goodness (trademark). Kir watched the exchange, wondering exactly how often this happened. He forgot the thought when a cup was set next to him as well, and he took it happily. Halfway through his glass, he heard Jing set his glass down.

"Nother please." he said, annoyed with the small glass sizes.

Kir blinked, then noticed the two empty glasses before him and felt his eye twitch. "Jing, maybe you should slow down." he said slowly, noting the fourth glass was already empty and wondered where the third had gone.

The teen didn't even look at him, just smiled and swayed a little. "Nonsense, mperf...perf...perfestly fine!" he said, asserting himself as any drunk would when the threat of the loss of alcohol was put out there.

Kir simply eyed him, knowing Jing WASNT perfectly fine, but for the time being ignored it, turning back to his own glass. Just in time to hear another glass be set down loudly. "Nother pleases!" Jing said cheerfully.

Oh yeah, perfectly fine, he thought sarcastically. Ten minutes later saw them at the bar still, and thankfully Jing had slowed down after his sixth or seventh glass. He couldn't be sure, the glasses connected with the bar way to fast for him to count without looking, and Kir didn't have the heart to look over and count said glasses. Now, for the moment, there was something much worse than excessive drinking. It is known as the drunken confession ramble, and already, Kir was wondering if it would be wrong to throw something at his friend. If he wasn't drunk off his ass, he supposed it'd be reasonable, but...

"An so tha's why I keep humming tha' song..."

It was tempting, he couldn't deny that. "How enlightening." he commented dryly, looking away and sighing.

If only there was something to do...he couldn't say he enjoyed listening to the teen next to him. It was all stupid things, that he either didn't care about, or found to revealing. He decided after the story about why Jing wasn't allowed to visit the pet store to go find other company. Scanning the crowds, he noticed the generic group of generically slutty women, who all seemed to be chatting happily to each other. Not drunk, all pretty, he was in!

He went to fly off before a quiet voice caught his attention, pausing to listen. Making a face when he couldn't hear, he turned to Jing and snapped. "Whaat?"

Jing had been looking intently at his cup before, and had paused, looking up slowly with a sad look in his eyes. "Dun leave...pleez?"

Normally puppy dog eyes wouldn't urk the bird, but the memory of the last bar quickly refreshed itself, and Kir twitched, hesitating. Huffing, he sat down and crossed his wings, annoyed with himself and the drunken teen next to him. "Fiiine. Geez, the things I put up with." he muttered, grabbing his glass from the bar and downing it. Jing blinked quickly, before a cheery smile broke out on his face, and he said nothing more on that matter.

AHA. my shame came away unshattered. this took FOREVER, because one: writers block, and two: because my shame came back from holiday and was like "OMFG lindsey, why would you even write this". hopefully, the next chapter (which i intend to make amusing...more so anyway.) will get written quicker.


	5. Chapter 5

AHA it returns. way too short, but it'll do.

thank you, my two reviewers 8D i didnt expect anyone to review XDD;; i appreciate it though.

_**Monkeypies11- **_i'm glad!! 8D hope you didnt give up on this yet. it'll get better!!

_**Kana090- **_thank you for the advice! i didnt realize that FF wasnt showing the spaces i was making x.x sorry for the wait, here you are!

anywho, hope you enjoy!

0000000000000

The sun streamed in through the blindless window, falling over the dust and clothes littered floor, lighting up the small room. Thankfully, the window was placed where it couldn't allow the sun to blind him with its light. Which it still did a pretty good job of giving Jing a killer headache anway. Groaning, he rolled over in bed, twitching when he felt something warm and smooth pressed against his chest. Since when was the wall so round and smooth, he vaguely wondered, and through the pounding in his head, he could tell something was off.

Fighting the urge to stay asleep was a difficult job, one of which took his every ounce of will power to accomplish. At last, a sliver of gray could be seen, which closed quickly when the sun hit his eyes. From the brief glance at the world outside the rough blankets, Jing could tell he wasn't facing the wall. Which set off alarms in his head, before his eyes opened quickly. His senses came back slowly, and the first few things he noticed were as followed. He was holding something, something warm and smooth and large. He could feel the sheets against his skin, and his clothing seemed to be missing. And finally, the warm something against his back, that was snoring away behind him.

Now fully awake, the teen's mind quickly figured out that something bad must have occurred last night, if the body behind him and the sticky feeling on his skin was anything to go by. The warmth behind him was small, which quickly made him pale at the thought his mind brought up. Swallowing, he carefully twisted his neck around to see who was behind him, and froze.

No way.

That couldn't be possible, not in a million years! He tried to convince himself, his eyes telling him something entirely different. He blinked slowly, watching Kir shift in his sleep before slowly settling back to his previous position, mind shrieking at him. What happened last night? Perhaps he had taken some weird pill while drunk, and he was only seeing things.

After a moment, he told himself to calm down. Kir always slept in the same bed as him, and hey, no clothes didn't prove a thing. Especially the sticky sweaty feeling that covered his body, that could be from anything! He was jumping to conclusions, he decided. However, there was still whatever was in his arms to take note of. He froze at that thought. Slowly, as if afraid to see what it was, Jing looked down. When he saw the egg, he fainted.

oooooooo

When he came to, all he saw was the wall, which was blocked by something black and fluffy, which was crushed against his chest. Or rather, crushed against the egg, which was crushed against his chest. Jing contemplated fainting again, but the annoyed muttering from Kir stopped him. God only knew his friend was probably annoyed and creeped out, maybe more than he was.

Jing carefully let go of the bird, who made a small noise before moving away from the arms. Straightening feathers and trying to ignore the sun, Kir looked at Jing, ready to rant at him, and time stopped for a moment. Everything passed by slowly, the taking in of appearances, their state of bodily hygiene, and finally, the egg. Time went from syrupy slow to way too fast paced, and before he could blink, Kir was pointing at the egg in a mixture of horror and disturbed curiosity.

"WHERE, did THAT come from."

Looking down at the egg hesitantly, Jing blinked. "Um...I don't know?"

Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say. But to be perfectly honest, he really didn't know. Sure, he had a pretty good idea of where it came from, and possibly WHO it came from, but he decided telling Kir would probably end badly. The bird looked blankly at him, then twitched, as if he were torn between shuddering or shrieking. Gulping, Kir looked from the egg, to Jing, to the room, and back to Jing.

"You don't think...we..."

Blinking and thinking long and hard, Jing nodded. "Yeah."

Kir promptly fainted.

ooooooooo

As if staring at the oblong off white object would provide answers, the teen looked at the thing curiously. Kir had left, muttering something or other, leaving his friend alone in the room, where he refused to sit on the bed again. This left him to retreat downstairs, where the bar was empty for the most part. With the egg balanced on its side in front of him, and a cup of coffee next to that (he had heard black coffee got rid of hangovers, and was desperate to rid himself of his own right now), the teenager sat and thought. Sadly, the egg gave no answers that he didn't already know, and left him distinctly dizzy after gawking at it for the last hour.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what had occurred the day before, nor where the egg had come from. And yet, it stumped Jing. Because he just could not believe it. And yet, there wasn't any other answer. Sighing, he slumped in his chair and glared at the egg. "You're mocking me, aren't you..." he muttered.

It stared back innocently, and he felt the urge to push it off the table. If he didn't have morals, he would have...there were numerous reasons why he should. He was still just a kid, and whatever would come out of this egg (IF it ever hatched) would probably be miserable. Jing just wasn't ready for that.

The egg tilted a little and Jing sighed, watching it rock itself back and forth. What a strange egg. He hoped it wouldn't start talking...he wasn't so sure he or Kir were ready for something like that at the moment. Content to just watch the egg move back and forth, Jing felt his eyelids droop a little. What a morning.

When Kir finally returned, they decided another day should be spent in town, to recover from the shell shock (he choked on that word now). Honestly, Jing wanted to leave here quickly, get away from the awkward half memories. But after this morning, after last night, and now with an extra traveler, he wanted to stay another night to figure out what to do.

In the daylight, the town was easier to trust, and definitely less unnerving to be in. He had found a decent inn somehow or other, one that looked too nice to have rough sticky blankets and drafty rooms. That had lifted his spirits enough for the lingering discomfort to detach a little. Finding the inn was nice and there were no temptations of alcohol (He wasn't sure when he started drinking. It had been a few sips at first, and lately, it had been dozens of shot glasses.) to be found, Jing settled on the idea to stay there.

Kir stuck around Jing no longer than he had to, twitching and constantly getting lost in his thoughts. The night's events were hard to forget, even if he hadn't been sober when they occurred. And when the bird remembered exactly what happened, he couldn't keep himself from instantly wanting to dart away from his partner and friend. Glancing at the egg that was delicately stuffed in the teenager's backpack, he suppressed the urge to poke it, to make sure it was really real.

The room they had gotten was spacious, cozy and, disturbingly enough, PINK. Light pink mind you, but still pink. While Jing began to settle the strange egg into what he hoped was a comfortable position on the bed, Kir decided to take this moment to make his get away. At least for a while. He couldn't stay in the same room with Jing and stay sane for much longer, he need OUT and he needed to leave NOW.

"I uh...I'll be back later." he said quickly, darting out the window Jing had opened when they first came in here.

Jing blinked, and had seconds to notice the blur of ebony before it darted out the window. Watching his friend go from a bird to a dark speck in the distance, Jing felt oddly hollow and cold inside. Letting his shoulders slump weakly, he glanced back to the egg that was shifting on the pillows, and felt a small smile work its way onto his face.

Trailing a hand absently over the almost smooth surface of the shell, he sighed. "Just you and me it seems." he murmured, fingers tracing over the curly bubble letters that scrolled the front of the egg. "Eff, tee, pee....wonder what that means. Maybe a name?" he mumbled, making an almost pout. What a strange name that must be.

00000000000000000000

OMFG i know, wtf havent i updated this? to be honest, until now, i wasnt entirely comfy with writing this pairing. hopefully you'll all forgive me??? i finished this cuz i suddenly felt awesome after reading a buncha really good jing/human!kir fics on LJ, so sorry for the wait. yes, there are letters on the egg. anyone care to guess the name? (i spoiled it in chap 1)


End file.
